iPod Challenge: Stoey
by StevieRae2011
Summary: The same idea as Nyx's chosen one's iPod challenge, only longer. It's a Stoey. All in Zoey's POV. All human unless drabble says otherwise. Please read! R&R!


**Okay. I'm very, very sorry this isn't **_**Foreseen**_**, but I promise that will be up soon. This is the iPod challenge and it will be a blast! **

**I got this idea from Nyx's chosen one. **

**Here are the instructions:**

**1) Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **

**2) Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3) Write a drabble related to each song that plays. **

**4) You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble. **

**5) You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! **

**6) Do 20 of these, then post them!**

**Pairing: Stoey **

_Song 1: Last Kiss- Taylor Swift_

Why did he leave me? I thought Stark loved me. But one day, he just walked out. I remember picking him up at the airport after a business trip. It just doesn't make any sense. I cry, sitting on the floor in his shirt. I remember that last kiss, so sweet. Why'd he walk away. But I still love him… And he was such the partier, the only one to get me to dance. And my whole family loved him, even Dad. Does he miss me? He's still the only one I think about.

"Stark!" I cry out. There's no answer. I can feel him forgetting me. I look at our pictures. I talk to our friends and ask about him. I hope he's happy where he is. Because I'm not. He broke my heart. I don't know how to make him miss me. But, I will always miss him. I will always remember our last kiss. I collapse and cry.

_Song 2: Wh__ite Horse- Taylor Swift_

I didn't know I had to fight for you, Stark. I really thought you were mine. But I really should have known better. This isn't a fairytale. There are no happy endings. No more knight in shing armor. I was naïve. I can't believe where I caught you. But, I'm not a princess. Now, there's no more white horse. It's just too late. I'm sorry, Stark, I can't forgive you. I'm sorry. I'm gonna find someone else. I'm leaving our small town. I'm leaving you and you can't catch me. Go ahead and try. I dare you.

_Song 3: Innocent- Taylor Swift_

You did something wrong. Not to me, but to someone else. And now, you've gotten yourself as well. You fell. It was so much easier when you were smaller wasn't it? Everyone believed in you. But, you'll be fine. Who you are is not what you did. You're still an innocent. I forgive you, but, Stark, you need to forgive yourself. Everything was so much easier before you're monsters caught up. But, just wait and see, it'll get better. You're 32 and still growing up. Stark, life is a tough crowd. I'd know. We all mess up. But, it's never too late to be brand new.

"I can't Zoey." you tell me. But, I don't believe you.

"You're still an innocent." I tell you. You smile slightly, and I think you finally believe me.

_Song 4: Our Song- Taylor Swift_

Riding in you car, listening to the radio, I realize something.

"Stark, what's or song?" I ask.

"Oh well that's easy Zoey. Our song is riding in the car. It's laughing together and kissing. It's how much we love each other and we show it." he replies. Now, every time I have a bad day, I remember our song. Every CD, every radio station, nothing matches how great our song is. Our song is the good and bad of us. I ask Nyx every night to play it again and again. The next time we're in the car, I write down our song.

_Song 5: The Best Day- Taylor Swift_

Every time. From when we were little, to now, you're there for me. I'm upset, and you take me and drive me around and we go window shopping. When I was 5, we'd play tag until we both fell asleep and my dad drove us home. Those were the best days of my life. When I turned 13 and my friends were mean, I'd com home crying. You'd make my dad drive us somewhere. And while I didn't know who I would talk to any more, I still had a great day. I have an excellent friend. His strength makes me stronger. I just wanted you to know Stark, I love you and you've always been my best friend. When we painted in kitchen and when we go driving. And you always oick my side. I had the best day with you today.

_Song 6: Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne_

You're never alone. I'll always be here. There's no where else to go. I won't give in. So, please Stark, keep holding on. I'm here for you. Don't tell me otherwise. We'll make it through. When we're far away, io want you here. But, I'll still fight. Stay strong. There's no other when it comes to the truth. Here me when I say I believe. We'll work out perfectly. Believe Stark.

"I believe, Zoey. You stay strong, too." you tell me.

"I will. There's no other way." I smile as I talk. We kiss and I become more sure than ever that we'll make it through.

_Song 7: What the Hell- Avril Lavigne_

I'm not messing with you're head. I'm having fun. Because, you're an idiot Stark. I'm just being Zoey.

"Zoey, please stay." you beg. I shake my head and smile.

"I don't care anymore Stark. I just wanna say What the Hell? I wanna have fun" I turn away. So, I'll go oput on a million dates and not care what anyone thinks. I've been good all my life but I don't wanna be anymore. You chase me with the same results. So maybe I am messing with you're head. But who cares. So, I'll date around, go joyriding and just have some fun.

"Goodbye, Stark."

_Song 8: Now Way Out- Phil Collins_

I hurt you Stark. I hurt everyone. I lied but I'm so ashamed. But there's no way out of it now. No future. I'll never be free. But I can't sleep while I still lie to you.

"Go away, Zoey." Those words hurt me so much. Where did I go wrong. I can't go back.

"I'm sorry Stark." I tell him and do as he asks. I look around and see all I've done. I hope you can forgive. I see you walk towards me.

"I forgive you." You kiss me and I cry. Once more, I see the future ahead of us. And all of a sudden I see the way out of this dark place. With you I can face another day. "I love you." you tell me.

"I love you too." You forgave me.

_Song 9: When You Look Me in the Eyes- Jonas Brothers_

My heart is not searching. I'm home. Dreams can't take your place. Because when you look me in the eyes, everything's okay. You're right here and I know Heaven can't compare. This is paradise. I know I'd wait forever for you.

"I love you, Stark." You smile and I know you love me too. When you look me in the eyes, there I no doubt.

"Zoey, you save me." Stark says, fingering his Red Vampyre tattoo. I'll never leave. We are forever.

"Don't leave."

"I'd never try to." You smile again and look me in the eyes. Nothing compares to that feeling.

_Song 10: Long Live- Taylor Swift_

"Remember this moment." I tell the crowd with you by my side. Our hands shake as the stands go wild. Neferet was dead and the House of Night treated us like kings and queens. We would go down in history. Long live all the obstacles, the light of the H.o.N. The magic. Her supporters screamed how absurd because for a moment, my circle ruled. I'm not afraid of them. Long live the look on your face. We will be remembered. So we hold on to tonight. Take a moment to promise me this. That you'll stand with me forever and that you'll never forget me or this night.

"Long Live, long live, long live." the crowd cheered. I wasn't afraid anymore.

_Song 11: Stay Beautiful- Taylor Swift_

Stark's eyes are beautiful, like his smile. He whispers to me songs in a language. All the girls love him, but I want him to be mine. Because he's beautiful. Every piece of him. He needs to stay that way. Stark is always the highlight of my day. I save pictures in my head for a rainy day. He's really gonna be someone, ask anyone.

"If you and I are a story that never gets told, or a day dream I never get to hold, just stay beautiful."

"I'm not going anywhere. Everything I've looked for is right here, Zoey. It will always lead me to you because it is you." he looks at me and kisses me.

_Song 12: Bad Day- Daniel Powter_

Where is our moment. You lost it. You had a bad day, but you pretend it doesn't bether you. Where is the passion. You say your life's gone bad. So you weren't going to smile, You're coming down and you don't mind. You need blue skies, but everyone laughs. But, Stark you don't need to whine about it. You have me. Aren't I enough? When everything turns out wrong, come to me. So, where is the passion? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. You see what you want, but how does it feel? So come to me, Stark and I'll make it better.

_Song 13: Jump then Fall- Taylor Swift_

I like the way you sound in the morning on the phone. I realize your love is the best thing I've ever heard. I'm never gonna leave. Don't be afraid to jump then fall into me. Say you wanna be with me. I like the freckles and the hair and how you're all I ever wanted. Every time you smile, I smile and every time you shine I shine for you. So, say you wanna be with me too. I'll catch you if you jump. When you cry, I'll make you smile. I need you, Stark. There's no mistake, so, jump then fall in to me. I shine for. When you're her I'll show you you can jump then fall.

_Song 14: I'm With You- Avril Lavigne_

Waiting at the bridge. Standing in the dark. I thought you'd be here. There's nothing but the rain. I listen but there's no sound. Won't someone take me by the hand and lead me away from here? I hear footsteps.

"Need a ride?" Everything's a mess and no one likes to be alone. I see you're face and I trust you.

"I don't know who you are but, I'm with you." I tell you. Maybe I'm out of my mind to trust you. But, you take me by the hand and take me somewhere new. "I'm with you." You smile and lead me away. I waited and you came. I'd say that's fate.

_Song 15: Anything But Ordinary- Avril Lavigne_

I'm insane, but it's fun. Sometimes I'm so weird, I freak myself out and I laugh. I drive fast to feel the danger. To walk within the lines would make my life boring. I want to go to the extreme. Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me there to bleed. Is it enough to die, somebody save my life. So, you do. I convince you to live my way. I'd rather be anything but ordinary. And, you love me for that. You're exactly ordinary and I love you too. I guess opposites attract. You saved me and now you're with me.

_Song 16: 7 Things- Miley Cyrus_

I probably shouldn't so scared when I think about our old relationship. We lost it and now you have to hear the 7 things I hate about you.

"You're vain, you're games, you love me, you like her. You're friends are jerks and it hurts when you act like I want to be with you. I hate that you make me love me." You need to apologize. You need to mean it in person not a text.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Just take me back." So you did.

_Song 17: I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift_

Friday night beneath the stars, you and I pain pictures in the sky. Everything I need is you.

"I'm only up when you're not down. Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground. You drive me crazy half the time the other half I'm trying to tell you I'm only me when I'm with you." I can't live without you and you say the same. We know everything about each other.

"Love you, too, Z." you tell me. I can't be my self with anyone else and you know that. There's nothing else to say. We're made for each other.

_Song 18: Down the Road- Kenny Chesney_

When I was younger, I knew a family with an only son. He was the only person who could make me smile. Well, he liked me too. He asked me to marry him. Down the road, at my house my parents questioned him to see if he could take care of me. Now, me and Stark's son has met and engineer's daughter. He loves her and asked her to marry him. Now it's his turn to be questioned by her parents. They moved down the road from us, and had a family of their own. Me and Stark are happy for him.

_Song 19: Down- Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne_

Tonight is the night to let it go. I wanna see how he loses control. We're gonna make the great escpape. We'll never be alone. He is my only. Even if the sky is falling. We sit close to each other. We leave it behind and take a night for the two of us.

"Don't worry you'll be my only." he tells me. He fights for me. He is my soldier, my Warrior.

"You won't be lonely." I tell him. We love each other, even if the sky fell down.

_Song 20: Tell Me Why- Taylor Swift_

I trusted you. You hurt me over and over again. It's like you think I'm bulletproof or something. I can't be hurt as much as anyone else.

"Tell me why." I tell you. You ruin my day over and over. You confuse me, mixed signals.

"Tell you why what?" you ask.

"Why you hurt me. I sick of you're temper, of you pushing. Why do you have to make me feel small? Why do put down my dreams? Tell my why, Stark."

"I love you, Zoey." you resort to an old tactic. I won't forgive you this time. I left you. I'm not bulletproof.

**Okay, so that's that. I hope you liked it. And, don't send me reviews saying you don't like one of the artists. It's the drabbles that count. Tell which ones you liked best and which ones sucked. I love to hear your opinions. Thanx for reading. Now, let me tell you, I broke the rules twice. I skipped on song because I didn't know who it was by (it was downloaded of my mom's computer when I hooked up my iPod) and I also went a couple seconds over on song 16. I apologize for their shortness. Anxious for reviews, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
